


My Brother's Keeper

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Holmes Brothers' Childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:32:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John spends a casual evening with Mycroft sees the affectionate side of the Holmes brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Brother's Keeper

     John sat across from Mycroft in a tall leather chair and sipped his brandy. “This was always Sherlock’s favourite spot. I remember one night, he was only eight years old, but he had been up all night mulling over Carl Powers. Sherlock had fallen asleep in that chair, with a medical encyclopedia, almost as big as he was.” He laughed lightly and continued with a smile, his eyes had a rare far away look in them.  “I gathered him up in my arms and carried him off to bed. He was so little then. He woke up just as I was leaving his room, and called out for mummy. She was... away, that night.” Mycroft paused and stared at his shoes for a moment. “He asked me to tell him a fairy tale.” He took another sip of brandy and sat very quietly looking into the fire place.

     Sherlock was away that night, and the flat was dark when John made it back home. He crashed in his chair for a minute just to rest his feet. Sherlock arrived back at the flat a few hours later to find John fast asleep, his head resting on the back of the chair at an uncomfortable angle. Sherlock placed his load of groceries on the sofa. He wrapped his long arms around the small, muscular frame, and scooped him up ever so gently. He cradled John’s head protectively as he carried him up the stairs, slowly so he didn’t wake. He deposited his friend on the mattress and drew the covers around him, making sure he was comfortable. He stared at him for a moment, smiled, then pulled the desk chair over beside the bed. “This is the story of Gilgamesh and the wild man.”

 


End file.
